Fireflies
by RouthFan
Summary: Lois's hasty choice to run an article before the accuse mob were locked up landed her in exlie; on a farm in the middle of nowhere in Kansas. Oneshot set in 1940's era. Clark and Lois begin the start of a beautiful relationship.


**Author's note: This fic is more Superman comic based, and from earlier years of a timeline set beginning in the 1940's. There's something so iconic about that time period in American history and in the Superman comics as well. I hope you find it fun to read. It's pretty much fluff, and not betaed, so you've been warned! It was written for the last fic challenge at bluetights so I had decided to send the characters off in a fluffy style of blissful contentment. By the way, I found a bit of inspiration from the songs "Bing Green Tractor," "Today is a fairytale," and "Fireflies" in that particular order. **

* * *

Fireflies

Kansas was hot, damn hot. It wasn't merely the heat of the steamy June day that completely sucked the will for Lois to be anything other than negative and irritable; it was the situation, coupled with the suffocating lifelessness in the thick air that was the final straw. Lois brushed in annoyance angel wisps of hair that had become plastered to the back of her neck in the stifling humidity. At least it was a bit cooler in the shade of the house's porch than inside of it.

Long forgone were her smart pumps as her bare feet swung back and forth in the rocking chair to generate any air flow. She extended both of her slender legs and wiggled her toes to inspect the red nail polish on them. Lois exhaled in frustration. She was bored.

It was her fault that she was in this predicament, but like she'd ever admit that to the new guy. Some partner he's turned out to be thus far. It was completely infuriating that she had been paired up with this hayseed, and to add insult to injury, had been resigned to rot away on his parent's farm in who-only-knew-where Kansas.

The only thing that had been more insulting than being scooped by this John Deere mild mannered square, was that he had done it his third week on the job, and she had been there for years. _Years._ What really drove her to the brink of insanity was that Clark Kent almost seemed apologetic when he knocked her off the front page. Obviously he hadn't regretted it all that much, otherwise he would have let her keep her page one status.

But then again, it would have been purely patronizing if he _let _her have anything. She knew darn well that her status as a top journalist for the largest paper in the country was odd since she was the proud owner of a set of X chromosomes. Despite how women have advanced in the 1940's, most women were still happy to sit at home with a brood of children and if it weren't for her pitbull personality, very few of her male colleagues would respect her. The mere thought nauseated Lois.

Lois Lane absolutely hated being scooped, and had made a vow to not allow such a thing to occur again. Consequently, the case she had been working on to crack wide open was an embezzlement scandal between the mob and the assistant DA. Fear of being bumped from the front page trumped the concept of being bumped off altogether, and printed the story before the police had arrested the implicated individuals. Once the story was printed it wasn't exactly a secret that a price had been put on her head. Upon demand from their editor Perry White, she was reduced to exile, the Kent farm; it was the last place on earth where anyone would look for her.

Of course she had refused. Upsetting a few of Metropolis's crime lords wasn't exactly someth ing that concerned her all that much. She had done it before, things were fine. But here she was, with her somewhat rookie partner who irritated her, on his farm because Perry was convinced she wouldn't have a chance of seeing the next sunrise until the accused were tried and convicted. _Lovely._

Lois stood and squinted in the bright midday sun, looking across the nearly blinding azure sky that was dappled with errant clouds stretching the horizon. A flawless line of amber planes of wheat rose upward to meet the sky without any interruption of a single building.

A cold wet sensation on her toes caused Lois to yelp, jumping from her somewhat meditative state as she recoiled, looking down in surprise. The soft brown eyes of a Golden Labrador Retriever that had licked her toes looked up at her. She could have sworn that dog was smiling. At what, she wasn't sure but didn't really enjoy the toe bath, and backed away.

"Easy boy, um…" the mystery dog looked at her, cocking its head as it watched her retreat.

"He's harmless. Shelby's an old farm dog is all, he's only good for licking up scraps from the kitchen floor or keeping the chickens in line. He won't bite," the older woman informed the skittish reporter. "I take it there aren't many chickens for dogs to round up in Metropolis."

Lois straightened her sun dress, flummoxed and swatted a fly as she attempted to smile at the new guy's mother. "Only if the ones on the dinner table count, Mrs. Kent."

"Care for some Lemonade? Just made some," Martha brandished a tall glass that sloshed as ice cubes clinked against each other. She sipped and closed her eyes in relief of the heat. "Takes the edge of the heat," she pushed open the screen door with a hip and offered the younger woman a second glass drenched in a bath of condensation.

Lois gladly accepted the cold drink. The condensation trickled in rivers down her arm. "Thanks," She took a deep drink. It was perfect.

"I'm sorry you've got to be somewhat kept under lock and key here," Martha apologized.

She was well aware that the feisty female reporter didn't want to be in Kansas traipsing around Clark's childhood home any more than Clark probably wanted her there.

Lois was nosy, and despite the thick glasses and clumsy persona he donned at the Daily Planet, Martha knew within five minutes in Clark's bedroom the spectacle-free photos of him as an adolescent would give her son's identity away to the sharp woman. Thankfully Lois hadn't seemed remotely interest in prying into her son's bedroom.

"Have you seen Clark?" Lois returned her attention to the horizion and to the barn, searching for any sign her partner lurked nearby.

Martha looked at the clock through the screen door in the kitchen. "Well, since it's about 3pm, I'd suspect he's finishing up checking up on the back 40 soon. That is, unless that tractor's acting up again. Jonathon said he'd fix it. But you know how men are; something always seems to keep them." Her blue eyes twinkled amidst the weathered face that had seen many sunny Kansas summers.

"I've noticed that," she mumbled.

Martha looked out amongst the stagnant air, save the constant chatter of cicadas. Waves of heat rippled in a mirage-like wobbly fashion as she spotted the green John Deere along the horizon.

She smiled. "There he is. Just like I thought,"

Lois moved to her shoes that had been discarded and attempted to slip them on again but frowned as she failed to dust the dirt from her feet.

"I wouldn't bother," Martha commented. "You'll just get too much dirt in those shoes, mighty fancy ones too, I might say," she admired.

Lois marched up to the tractor that rumbled to a stop as Clark waived at her.

"Golly Miss Lane," the tall man commented as he pushed the thick glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's an awfully nice dress for a farm." He smiled as he inspected his partner, whom he had rarely seen without a suit.

The navy blue polka-dot sun dress seemed foreign, yet completely fitting as it followed every curve of her figure and floated in the small breeze that stirred. She shaded her eyes and looked up at the man on the large green tractor and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Kent, I'm not exactly sure what type of things you think flattery will get you, but I think you'll be greatly disappointed. Just remember that I'm stuck here," she frowned.

"Yes, well, sorry about that. But it's really not that bad, I grew up here. I turned out alright."

Clark wasn't exactly sure why he was receiving the brunt of his partner's frustration, but had determined it was probably the safest and least confrontational to just accept it. He shrugged.

"It's amazing you're able to function in society," Lois jabbed as she surveyed the farm pressed the sweating glass of lemonade against the back of her neck. "It's really hot here, Clark," she accused as if her partner were also at fault for the hot June weather. "How on earth can you tolerate wearing long sleeves?" She eyed the man in disbelief. "It's got to be ninety degrees."

"Right, well, it's warmed up a bit since I've been out. I'll just be a minute," he nodded as he hopped effortlessly off the tall tractor and walked toward the house.

Of course the long sleeves had camouflaged his blue suit beneath, but he quickly decided it was best to discard Superman's uniform along with the long sleeved shirt and change into a T shirt for the afternoon.

His worn farm shoes crunched on the gravel, leaving a trail of grey dust in his wake. As Clark turned, he tipped his head in acknowledgement to Lois and smiled. It was somewhat cute, in a wholesome farm boy sort of way; if that's what a girl went for.

After Clark changed into a clean white t shirt, he did his best to offer Lois the best of what Smallville could provide for the afternoon.

It wasn't much.

He scratched his head as she rocked back and forth, eyeing the green tractor, then surveyed the occupants of the barnyard. Her body language made no qualms about the fact that she was bored, missed the city and longed for any relief of the sweltering heat.

"Well, we can go to the theatre," he offered.

"What's playing?"

"Song of the South."

"I've already seen it," she stated, not exactly making much of an effort for conversation.

"I could show you around the farm," he suggested.

Lois shrugged noncommittally. "What else are my options?"

"Not much, sorry. It's called Smallville for a reason. I could take you on the tractor."

"The tractor," Lois remained deadpanned and equally unimpressed.

"It's actually pretty fun."

"Well Kent, this may come as a shock to you, but I've actually flown with Superman," she nodded, rather pleased with herself. "Kind of a tough act to follow, if you know what I mean." Her eyes softened as disappointment became apparent on the quiet man's face. A pang of guilt stabbed Lois in the stomach. This guy was doing his best, she realized. She decided to throw the poor square a bone. "But look, I'll manage on a tractor."

Through the thick glasses, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled as he grinned. "Well, Miss Lane, I hope I can redeem myself and put Kansas in your good graces. It's not all wheat fields, you know. There happens to be a stream nearby, might even have a tire swing for hot days just like this."

A smile tugged at the corner of Lois's lips as she set the glass down and started toward the green tractor.

"Come on farm boy, you're talking my language now, that water had better be cold too."

She turned, leaned on the side of the large piece of farm equipment and waved Clark in her direction.

Clark placed his large hands around her small waist and swiftly lifted her easily onto the seat high above them. Lois looked at him in surprise as the ease he had been able to lift her.

"Not exactly a string bean, are you Kent?"

Clark noticed Lois eyeing the rather large sinewy biceps and forearms that had usually been kept hidden beneath his office attire.

"I did lift a few bales of hay into the barn," he admitted. It was the truth, except he usually flung about three at a time and Clark wasn't about to share with Lois that small detail.

"Hay did _that_ to your arms?" He noticed a flicker of interest beyond a professional nature. When she let her abrasive front slide, his partner was somewhat pleasant company.

"Well, they do weigh anywhere between 60 to 130 pounds per bale."

"Ah," she commented as the machine lurched into drive. Lois found herself flung backward at the awkward pitch forward and was steadied by Clark. "Thanks." She offered grudgingly.

"I can go slower if you want to, Miss Lane."

Lois scoffed. "I can handle fast."

He nodded. "Or I can go faster. Personally I like feeling the breeze, if that's alright."

"Please, by all means, anything to get a breeze going. Step on it Smallville."

He managed the steering wheel with his arms on both sides of Lois who sat in front of him, and accelerated as they bobbed along the dirt path. As Lois's eyes surveyed the horizon and the narrow path the tractor followed, Clark noted her frame that had been tense against his chest, had relaxed.

"And just so you know, Clark," her head turned as Lois craned her neck to look up at the man who sat right behind her. "It's hot, I might be prone to skinny dipping, so no peeking."

"Of course not, Miss Lane," he commented as Lois's eyes lit up at the site of a creek off in the distance.

Clark's heart raced, as he would have lied if he had denied his attraction to Lois. It was so easy to show his interest in her when she was with Superman, but as her colleague, it was different. However, his body betrayed him as he feared her ear that rested against his chest wall heard it.

"Please, call me Lois, if we're partners, we're going to get to know each other a lot better than a last name basis," Lois admitted as she jumped from the seat of the still moving tractor that was slowing to a stop at their destination.

Clark remained seated on the tractor and found it tempting to use his x-ray vision as his hands obstructed his eyes when he heard the fabric slip off Lois's sweaty skin. But he was a man of his word, regrettably, he didn't lie. Shortly after her feet padded through the grass, a loud splash echoed in his ears.

* * *

The indigo waters of the creek on the Kent property slowly wound and whispered past Lois and Clark in the twilight hours of the day. As he looked amongst the water that swirled around the small rocks, the long strands of grass that trailed along the stream, he marveled how different things had been since had last been with Lois at the farm that hot June day nearly four years ago.

His hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his worn denim jeans as he collected his thoughts. Clark marveled how much the relationship between himself and the woman who sat with her knees drawn to her chest had changed so much since they met. Thank goodness, because things hadn't gone so well initially.

When they were paired with each other, it was a fierce competition and despite the nearly instant attraction when he met her on the bullpen of the Daily Planet, he had heavily doubted their relationship would progress to anything beyond a love to hate situation while she daydreamed about the flashier Superman side of his personality.

Their competitive bickering had developed into a friendship, a mutual romantic curiosity and now a meaningful relationship. But earlier today, everything changed. What began as another date in Metropolis on an ordinary day had become quite extraordinary because today was a day neither of them would forget.

Today, Lois knew everything because he had made the decision; he chose to tell her he was Superman.

Sure, the two of them had witnessed many things together in different capacities, They'd seen the end of the Second World War, the Korean War and now with the start up of the cold war with the Soviets, Superman had become incredibly busy to aide in prevention of nuclear fallout and it took its toll on him. There were a few close scrapes that Lois had and he had nearly been unable to save her.

It terrified him to think he might have lost her and she'd never have known who he really was. He had known for some time he needed to tell her, and right now, he wasn't exactly certain how she was processing the shocking news. She had been uncharacteristically silent during their flight to the farm and when Lois was quiet, it usually meant something was brewing.

"Well?" He offered and broke the silence. "Say something, Lois," he looked at her with worry.

"I'm just not sure what I feel. It's kind of a big deal, Clark."

Lois raked her fingers through her hair and flopped back onto the grass.

The fireflies sparkled across the grass that bent with its own weight, danced among the air and floated up to the sky as they winked a phosphorescent yellow in a sporadic pattern only the small insects seemed to understand.

A heavy sigh escaped Lois as she watched the same dance of the June insects in the warm evening air that smelled sweet with early summer life.

"I still can't believe it," she murmured and turned to look at the man who had not only become her best friend and close confidant, but the man she loved. "I guess I don't need to feel guilty about having a crush on Superman while I've been dating you."

The crickets that provided a summer symphony filled the void of words between them.

Clark remained quiet; he knew she needed to speak her mind. After all, she'd had one hell of a revelation; she had learned he was Superman.

"I mean, I know it's true, how else did we get here from Metropolis?" She laughed at herself and the awkward moment. "I just don't know how to feel, Clark."

Clark looked up to the stars that began to poke out from the heavens in the retreating light and began to pace near the wide creek.

"Lois, I love you. That's why I told you. I hope you can understand that I keep things pretty close to the vest when it comes to who I am. I can't exactly tell just anyone."

She nodded and wouldn't look at him. "I get it, Clark," she smiled and acrimoniously added "especially since I'd do just about _anything_ for a story, right?"

"To be honest, when I met you? Do you think you'd have run with it?"

In the silence, Lois had contemplated what he said, and reluctantly agreed with his rhetorical question, that more than likely, she would have done exactly what he had presumed.

"But things are different now," she added for good measure.

"This is why I needed to tell you, Lois. We both know that it goes without saying, that things between us have become a bit serious."

"Why did you wait four years to tell me, and two of which I might add, we'd been dating? Did you think I was about to figure it out?" She turned to Clark with a nondescript stare; unreadable at the moment. "I'd had a wild suspicion here or there, but geez, the two of you seemed so different. And to think a suit and a pair of glasses had me fooled," she shook her head in self deprecation. "I'm a real wiz then, aren't I?"

"Aside from my parents, Lois, no one else knows. I've been pretty good at keeping it from everyone, so don't be too hard on yourself." He knelt down and faced Lois. He tentatively extended his arm, brushed his fingers across the bare skin on her arm and lost himself in her eyes as they turned to him at his touch. "But I chose to tell you for a reason," he spoke quietly "I love you. When I started working at the Daily Planet, I chose to be a reporter to be close to the news, and could easily slip in and out of an office without anyone noticing. When I met you, I had no idea that you'd change my life more than I could have ever imagined. But you did."

Time had seemingly slowed down, Lois felt her heart hammering in her chest as she watched his handsome features and brilliant blue eyes that managed to capture the dwindling light.

She loved him; he was the total package, of course. A wonderful guy, drop dead gorgeous, would literally fly to the ends of the earth for her and who was actually a hero. It didn't get any better than that.

"Well, you've been more than just a blip on my radar, Kent. I'd have been dead more situations than I can count if it wasn't for you. Clark, you've had my life in your hands so many times," she searched his eyes that seemed uncertain of how to gauge her reaction. She took his face in her hand and drew him down to her and kissed him. "I've never loved anyone more. You're amazing."

He inhaled deeply as her lips met his and enjoyed the pleasant sensation of a fizzing that floated across his flesh. He pulled back with a faint grin that hinted behind his lips.

"I'm a little upset, but I understand. I'll get over it. It's hard to stay mad at the guy who's stopped nuclear fallout between Kim Il Sung and the US during the Korean war, only to have a hot cup of my favorite coffee on my desk all before noon," she smiled. "I guess it's safe to assume the coffee isn't from the break room, is it?"

"A small place in Paris, actually." He exhaled as a fit of nerves had overtaken. Lois didn't leave the observation unnoted.

"Don't look so nervous, Clark. I'm not going to leave you. Do you know why I asked you to take me here after you told me?"

His head shook and remained silent.

"Because, shortly after we met, when I had a price on my head from the mob and I was banished from civilization from strict orders of our boss, we went swimming here," she turned and nodded in the direction of the tire swing that still hung over the water.

"You went swimming," he corrected. "Naked and I never remembered a time it was more difficult not to look through my hands," he grinned at the fond memory as Lois's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Really," he added as he knew what lay behind the suspicious glare that accompanied her crossed arms. "I didn't peek. Lois, you know I don't lie."

She unfolded her arms tilted her head. "You wanted to peek?"

"Of course, I've always thought you were beautiful from the day I met you. I'm pretty sure most guys would have been tempted."

"No, Clark. Most guys would have peeked. That's what makes you different."

He shrugged as Lois continued.

"I wanted you to take me here, because this is where things changed for us. I didn't understand it then but when I think about it, I've come to realize that it was back then, and this place, which I started to learn how amazing of a person you are. That even back then, I think I started to fall in love with you."

Clark's hesitant smile grew into a large heart melting one as he watched Lois's eyes change in expression as she told him her story.

He raised himself to his knees and dug his hand into his pocket. "Then I guess this is the best place for me to tell you something." His eyes that had looked to the ground in a flicker of fear, returned to hers as he heard her breath hitch. "Well to ask you, really."

Despite the low light, something sparkled in the palm of Clark's hand.

"Lois, will you marry me?"

* * *

Seven years later, Lois and Clark lay on a thick blanket of grass that had grown cool as the sun retreated. Lois felt his chest rise and fall slowly, as both of them in a moment of contentment enjoyed each other's quiet companionship. The both looked into the darkening sky above them and the fireflies lit up the sky that danced above their heads.

When Superman was needed, at times he had no choice but to make nearly impossible decisions. His amazing abilities still left margin for the unfeasibility that he simply couldn't be in two places at the same time. When a difficult decision as made and the moment had passed, Clark was left to deal with the pieces, the consequences of his actions. After all, how could he weigh the value of human lives? How could he make the choice of who lost their lives and who was able to live?

Yet time after time, repeatedly, it was a choice he had to make. When the harsh reality of the crucial decision crashed down upon him, he needed a place of calm. Sometimes, as Lois had watched him soar into space, she knew he floated above the Earth to escape the noise that constantly filled his ears that she couldn't hear. But the noise never stopped, not really and sometimes the solitude of space was too much; sometimes he needed his wife to whisper words of comfort in a place that both of them felt at peace despite the chaos that seemed ever present in the world around them.

It was the farm, where they fell in love, where they decided to become man and wife, and a place to be themselves.

Clark's hand rhythmically stroked Lois's hair as he sighed. She rolled over, inched her way up his chest, and looked at him. Her small frame rose as he sighed. She bent her head and kissed him on the square of his jaw.

"I know it doesn't make things easy, but you always make the right choice, Clark." Her hand traced across his hairline and fondled the worn grey t-shirt he often changed into when they arrived at the farm.

"It doesn't get easier. I wish it would."

"I know you do, but I know you'll never stop trying to save everyone. That's one of the reasons why I love you." She smiled and looked at his eyes that continued to dart amongst the fireflies.

In the time that seemed suspended between day and night, the Earth's rotation seemed to slow, it seemed as if it were a period of haziness between dreams and awake.

"I'll never stop trying to be in two places at once."

"I know. She rolled off of her husband and onto her back, resting her head against his side as she joined his admiration into the violet sky. "And congratulations on your Pulitzer, Clark. You know, now we can make a set of book ends."

"Mmm," he mumbled. "You're not a bit upset that it doesn't have your name on it?"

"Not really."

"You've got to be kidding. Lois," he rolled onto his side, propped his head on his hand and looked at her acutely in disbelief. "These past few years you really have mellowed."

"No I haven't. I'm just more mature."

"When I met you, you were a little more than uptight."

"Uptight?" Lois sat up straight and glared at her husband whose eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm _not _uptight."

"You were," he nodded and grinned. I seem to recall you were unimpressed with Smallville the first time you came here, I could practically see your nose from the stratosphere you had it so high in the air when you got here."

"I'd never been on a farm before."

"You acted like Shelby would bite you when he licked your feet," he laughed.

"Did your mother ever tell you about that?" Her eyes narrowed into slits at the hint that Martha had betrayed her.

"No, I saw it though." He pointed to his eyes, reminding Lois that his sight was more than impeccable. "I heard you yelp too. It was pretty entertaining, actually."

"Yes, well, your dog surprised me. That's all," she huffed.

Clark extended his arms, stretching them as he inhaled deeply. "Do you think we should sell the farm?"

Lois's head wiped to her husband in surprise. "Absolutely out of the question. Have you lost your mind?"

"Just checking. But it's been five years since Dad died, and I can't see my Mom managing for long on her own out here."

"Clark, if there's one thing I've learned about your mother, is don't underestimate her. She raised you, didn't she? And I've heard the story about the dining room wall that you blew out when you sneezed the one time," she warned.

"Alright," he threw his hands up in surrender. "You've got a point. But I just worry about her."

"You worry about everyone, you've got a hero's complex if I've ever seen one," she jabbed.

"Fair enough."

A soft melody of robins in the distance singing their last song before they bedded down for the night floated in the air as Lois and Clark enjoyed the quiet of the evening, the babble of the water and rhythmic chirruping of crickets.

"Besides, if we were to sell it, where would our children come to play with Grandma?" Lois queried. "They might have a few abilities of yours."

"You know I'd love children, but with my genetic makeup and yours, I don't think our species would be compatible in that way."

"Well they seem to be compatible in just about every other way," she suggested. "Oh you never know about those things," she stated mischievously. "Maybe all your scientific theory is a load of crap."

Clark sat up, with his mouth agape. He looked down at her abdomen and focused intently on it briefly before looking back up to his wife who grinned.

"Lois, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?"

"Only a week, and besides, I knew it would ruin the element of surprise. You know, it's very rare that I get to surprise you."

She leaned forward and kissed her husband, her lips feathered across his as it grew in intensity. Lois pulled away as his longing expression begged for her to continue.

"I love you, you know," he managed between a multitude of kisses that showered her face.

"I do, Clark. Congratulations Mr. Kent, you're going to be a father."

* * *

**Please leave a review! Thanks.**


End file.
